Satu Bungkus Nasi
by Jogag Busang
Summary: "Nasi ini untukmu saja, Miyuki." / "Tidak, Kak Tatsuya. Nasi ini bukan untukku saja, tapi untuk kita berdua."


**Satu Bungkus Nasi**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei by Satou Tsutomu**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Nasi ini untukmu saja, Miyuki."**

" **Tidak, Kak Tatsuya. Nasi ini bukan untukku saja, tapi untuk kita berdua."**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi menutup pintu. Tidak menimbulkan suara yang berisik sebenarnya, tapi dia tetap merasa tidak enak kalau-kalau sudah menimbulkan kegaduhan.

Ah, adik perempuannya sedang sakit demam, semestinya dia membawa buah-buahan yang segar sebagai oleh-oleh, demikian lelaki itu berpikir. Bodoh sekali memang. Di tangan yang kekar, sekarang terdapat dua kantong kresek hitam. Isinya kebanyakan roti yang sudah basi, sudah tidak layak untuk dimakan sejatinya. Namun, bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah menu makan malam yang cukup mewah dibanding malam kemarin; oseng sayuran yang berasa asin, tanpa lauk atau kentang.

"Aku harus membeli obat," lelaki tersebut menggumam sendiri.

Diletakkannya kantong kresek di atas meja dapur. Sedikit kesusahan merogoh sesuatu di saku celana, akhirnya lelaki berusia 15 tahun ini berhasil meraih dompet tipis yang sudah lumayan kusam.

Menatap nilai mata uang, mata menyipit pasrah. Tidak apa-apa jika dia tidak mendapat jatah membeli buku tambahan pelajaran. Tidak masalah pula seandainya dia sendiri akan berjalan kaki saat pulang-pergi ke sekolah nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesehatan adiknya.

Yah, setidaknya, sampai detik ini kehidupannya sudah cukup bermakna. Lelaki bernama lengkap Shiba Tetsuya tadi memiliki janji yang terus dipegang teguh sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal; dia akan menjaga dan melindungi adiknya, apa pun yang terjadi. Tidak peduli jika dirinya sendiri yang nantinya akan menderita. Perasaan marah dan sedih yang membuncah di balik dada ketika sang adik kesusahan selalu membikin tidak nyaman, inginnya dia saja yang mengalami kesulitan itu.

Sambil mengumpulkan roti basi di piring, Tatsuya menatap bungkusan kertas minyak di dasar kantong kresek. Mengerutkan kening, dia baru ingat jika bungkusan itu berisi nasi yang dibelinya di pinggir jalan. Tercengang sesaat sewaktu membredel paksa kertas minyak yang dijepit dengan steples, Tatsuya menyadari akan kemewahan dari makanan bernama nasi tersebut; yah, meski nasi yang dibelinya dengan harga murahan. Tapi tetap saja, nasi adalah makanan yang istimewa bagi Tatsuya, demikian juga bagi Miyuki, adiknya. Sesungguhnya, mereka berdua memang jarang memakan nasi. Karena hari ini Tatsuya baru saja mendapat gaji dari pekerjaan sampingan seusai sekolah, jadilah dia ingin memberi kejutan. Dan, mungkin, sebab jarak yang cukup jauh menuju rumah, Tatsuya sempat melupakan kejutan berupa si nasi tadi.

"Miyuki pasti akan senang," kata Tatsuya dengan menggebu.

Tidak mau membuang waktu lama, dipindahkanlah nasi ke mangkok. Tidak perlu ada embel-embel lauk-pauk, nasi saja sudah cukup, begitu Miyuki pernah berkata, di suatu hari, sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu. Ah, Tatsuya tentu saja masih mengingat segala kenangan bersama sang adik dengan baik.

Sekarang Tatsuya ganti menuang air di gelas. Mengambil nampan dan menata makanan seadanya, Tatsuya berjalan menuju kamar.

Mengetuk pintu lebih dulu, lantas berujar, "Miyuki, ini aku."

"Masuklah, Kak."

Suara dari balik pintu terdengar tersendat, hampir sama seperti orang yang tengah menderita pilek. Tatsuya buru-buru memutar gagang pintu.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur, Miyuki."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur, Kak? Kepadaku sejak tadi pusing. Aku hanya tiduran di atas kasur."

Tatsuya tersenyum. Melihat Miyuki yang cemberut entah mengapa berhasil menyirnakan kesah lelah. Bagi Tatsuya sendiri, Miyuki adalah sumber kedamaian.

"Aku memiliki kejutan untukmu."

Tatsuya menyodorkan sepiring nasi, dengan sendok di tepinya.

Miyuki ternganga, lalu bergantian melihat nasi dan menatap wajah kakaknya.

"Kak Tatsuya…"

"Kenapa, Miyuki?"

"Ini benar-benar untuk…ku?"

Tatsuya mengangguk bersemangat. "Cepat makan. Nanti kubelikan obat, supaya kau cepat sembuh, Miyuki."

Tatsuya mengira jika keadaan akan menjadi lebih cerah dengan menonton Miyuki menghabiskan nasi, sayangnya tidak. Ketika Miyuki hendak melahap satu sendok nasi, mendadak perut Tatsuya mengalun merdu. Saking merdunya, Tatsuya sampai ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Sungguh suatu kesalahan. Seharusnya Tatsuya makan malam lebih dulu sebelum ke kamar Miyuki. Kalau sudah begini, Miyuki pasti akan…

"Kak Tatsuya!"

"Ee, sudah, ya. Kakak harus membeli obatmu dulu," Tatsuya cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatian.

"Tunggu!"

Parahnya, Miyuki menghentikan gerakan Tatsuya dengan memegang lengannya.

"Kak Tatsuya pasti belum makan, kan?"

"A-aku sudah ma—"

"Jangan membohongiku, Kak. Aku tidak suka jika dibohongi."

Miyuki jelas marah.

"Oke, tenanglah. Iya, aku memang belum makan. Aku akan makan nanti-nanti saja. Memangnya kenapa, Miyuki?"

"Kak Tatsuya makan dengan apa nanti?" Miyuki bertanya dengan nada getir.

Selama beberapa detik Tatsuya tidak mampu bersuara. Ah, ini juga, bagian dari hidup yang paling Tatsuya benci; saat harus berdebat dengan adiknya sendiri karena masalah yang sebetulnya bukan masalah.

"Kak Tatsuya juga makan dengan nasi, kan?" Miyuki menuntut jawaban. "Jawab dengan jujur, Kak."

Menjawab dengan jujur? Tatsuya ingin sekali tertawa keras-keras. Sebagian besar hidupnya bersama Miyuki dia habiskan dengan berbohong, hanya sedikit yang mengandung unsur kejujuran. Ah, seandainya adiknya yang polos ini mengerti beberapa kebohongannya.

Menggeleng, Tatsuya membalas, "Tidak, Miyuki. Tadi aku hanya membeli satu bungkus nasi. Dan aku membelinya hanya untukmu, supaya kau cepat sembuh."

"Tapi, kalau begitu, Kak Tatsuya akan makan apa malam ini?"

Jauh, jauh di dalam hati, Tatsuya ingin berkata, _'Aku makan sayuran segar'_ , tetapi dia tahu betul, adiknya pasti tidak akan memercayai ucapannya lagi.

"Aku akan makan roti, Miyuki." Tatsuya kali ini tidak berbohong. Sedikit, mungkin.

"Makan roti basi?" Miyuki mengangkat alis.

Tatsuya tidak bisa mengelak.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan makan roti basi itu. Aku tidak mau makan nasi ini."

Batin Tatsuya mendadak terasa perih.

"Nasi ini untukmu saja, Miyuki." Tatsuya setengah memohon.

"Tidak,Kak Tatsuya. Nasi ini bukan untukku saja, tapi untuk kita berdua."

Susah memang, menghadapi Miyuki yang sudah begini. Sifat kepala batunya telanjur muncul ke permukaan.

"Kak Tatsuya," Miyuki tiba-tiba berkata dengan raut serius. "Selama ini, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Kak. Aku tidak meminta apa-apa. Hidup begini saja sudah cukup bagiku. Tidak perlu yang mewah-mewah. Yang penting, Kak Tatsuya cukup memperhatikanku saja, aku tidak meminta lebih. Hidup bersama dengan Kakak, meski sering susah, aku sungguh tidak keberatan. Aku suka hidup sederhana. Asal bersama dengan Kak Tatsuya, aku dapat hidup bahagia."

Jika diizinkan, bolehkah Tatsuya menangis terharu?

Tidak juga. Tatsuya itu lelaki. Dan sebagai lelaki sejati, dia tidak boleh menangis.

"Miyuki…"

Miyuki meletakkan piring di meja, di dekat ranjang. Tanpa diduga, tangannya kemudian merangkul leher Tatsuya, memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Miyuki."

Hal yang paling sial kemudian datang. Di luar sana rupanya sedang turun hujan. Padahal, Tatsuya belum membeli obat penurun demam untuk Miyuki.

Saat Tatsuya hendak melepas pelukan Miyuki, perempuan berusia 13 tahun itu malah berujar, "Kak Tatsuya tidak perlu membeli obat untukku. Kak Tatsuya juga tidak usah keluar lagi malam ini. Aku tidak mau Kak Tatsuya kehujanan dan berganti menjadi sakit. Memeluk Kak Tatsuya begini saja sudah mampu menyembuhkan demamku."

Shiba Tatsuya akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu kamar.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
